Thomas & Friends in The Adventure Continues
by ThomasEmilyFan
Summary: Based on the Railway Series books James The Red Engine and Tank Engine Thomas Again. In a follow-up to The Adventure Begins, James adjusts to his new jobs on Sodor as a special mixed-traffic engine and learns to become a really useful engine while Thomas has many adventures on his branch line that he will never forget.
1. Prologue: Thomas And The Guard

_It was a beautiful summer's day on the Island of Sodor. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining among the trees. On the North Western Railway, things were going completely under control with Sir Topham Hatt in charge. James had gotten a new coat of paint and was now gleaming a shiny coat of red. He whistled as he puffed into the yard._

 _(James whistles)_

 _Thomas was there, being coupled up to Annie and Clarabel._

 **James:** (whistling) Good morning, Thomas.

 **Thomas:** Good morning, James.

 **James:** Doesn't my red paint look splendid? I have yet to show it to the passengers but it's so early in the morning that they haven't shown up yet.

 **Thomas:** Yes, well, your paint is nice, James but…

 **James:** But what, Thomas?

 **Thomas:** I can't talk right now, James. I have to go the station or I might be late for Henry with my passengers. Goodbye, James. (whistles)

 **James:** Goodbye. (chuffing backward into Knapford station)

 _James puffed into Knapford Station where Gordon was waiting with the express._

 **James:** Good morning, Gordon.

 **Gordon:** (sighs) It isn't such a good morning, James. After all, why should an express engine like me have to fetch my own coaches? I'm a guaranteed connection.

 **James:** You're absolutely right, Gordon. But just think about it. Important engines like us always look shiny and clean for our passengers. That way everyone can come around and admire us.

 **Gordon:** Hmph. Well, James. There are MY passengers and VIPs, like Sir Topham Hatt for instance. YOU, James, are a local train who pulls ordinary coaches. Nothing compared to the express.

(guard whistles)

 **Gordon:** (whistles) Goodbye, little James. And remember what I said after all.

(James looks around the station. It is empty)

 **James:** Hmph. No one else around to admire my splendid red paint.

(Scene cuts to Thomas' branch line. A rendition of Thomas' branch line plays by Robert Hartshorne as Thomas chuffs along with Annie and Clarabel)

 _Back on Thomas' branch line, the little blue engine was in such a hurry that Annie and Clarabel couldn't understand it._

 **Annie:** Dear, oh, dear, Thomas. You're going very fast. Isn't that right, Clarabel?

 **Clarabel:** Much too fast if you ask me, Annie. Slow down, Thomas.

 **Thomas:** Oh, come along, we're rather late. Oh, come along, we're rather late.

 **Annie**

 **And** We're coming along. We're coming along.

 **Clarabel:**

 _Annie and Clarabel didn't mind Thomas being in such a hurry now. They knew after all that he was just trying to please Sir Topham Hatt and they knew too that when Thomas was cross, he wasn't cross with them._

 _When they got to the station, Henry wasn't there. This made Thomas very cross indeed. He counted to ten five times but Henry still didn't come. Thomas whistled impatiently._

 **Thomas:** Why should I be kept for Henry while he takes his time? I don't think he realizes that Sir Topham Hatt depends on me.

 **Annie:** Oh, do be patient, Thomas. Henry is a big engine.

 **Clarabel:** He'll show up any minute now.

 **Thomas:** Rubbish, Annie and Clarabel. Henry's almost as big as Gordon and even Gordon can get over quicker before me.

 _There was a short silence. At last, Henry came, tired but triumphant._

(Henry's sad theme plays by Robert Hartshorne as he chuffs slowly into the station and whistles)

 **Henry:** (pants heavily) Sorry, I'm late, Thomas.

 **Thomas:** Where have you been, lazybones?

 **Henry:** Oh, dear. My system is out of order and no one understands my case.

(Thomas scoffs and rolls his eyes)

 **Henry:** You don't what I suffer.

 **Thomas:** Rubbish! You're too fat! You need exercise! (guard's whistle blows) Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a branch line to run. (whistles and chuffs away before the guard can hop into Clarabel)

 **Guard:** Wait, Thomas! Wait for me!

 **Henry:** Thomas!

(Thomas' branch line theme continues as Thomas leaves the station)

 _But Thomas didn't hear the guard and nor did his driver or fireman. They started anyway but Annie and Clarabel knew and they tried to warn Thomas._

 **Thomas:** Come along, come along.

 **Clarabel:** I've lost my nice guard, I've lost my nice guard.

 **Thomas:** Hurry, hurry, hurry.

 **Annie:** We haven't a guard. We haven't a guard.

 _But Thomas was hurrying and he wouldn't listen. Annie and Clarabel tried to put on their brakes but they couldn't without the guard._

 **Annie**

 **And** Where is our guard? Where is our guard?

 **Clarabel:**

(Music gets put on halt as the scene cuts to a red signal)

 _Soon they came to a signal at danger. Thomas came to a stop and whistled loudly._

 **Thomas:** (slightly agitated) Bother that signal! What's the matter?

 **Driver:** I don't know, Thomas. The guard will tell us in a minute.

 _They waited…and waited…and waited. Thomas got more and more impatient._

 **Thomas:** Where is our guard?

 **Annie**

 **And** We've left him behind!

 **Clarabel:**

 **Thomas:** Bother! And the day started so well too!

 _Everyone looked and soon there was the guard running along with his flag in one hand and his whistle in the other._

(The guard finally catches up with Thomas and pants breathlessly before sitting down against Clarabel)

 _He was very hot and the driver gave him a towel and a nice cold drink. Then he told them all about it. Thomas felt bad._

 **Thomas:** I'm very sorry, Mr. Guard, sir.

 **Guard:** It wasn't your fault, Thomas. (looks over to the signal) Look, the signal is down. We can go. Let's make up for lost time.

(Music continues as Thomas continues his journey)

 _Annie and Clarabel were so glad to have their guard that they encouraged to go fast all the way._

 **Annie**

 **And** As fast as you like, Thomas. As fast as you like.

 **Clarabel:**

 _They didn't stop until they reached the end of the station. Thomas was very proud and he whistled loudly._

(Thomas whistles loudly)

 _The guard walked up to Thomas._

 **Guard:** Don't worry about the incident, Thomas. We all make mistakes.

 **Thomas:** Thank you, sir. I was just in a hurry and that's why I left so quickly.

 _The stationmaster came out._

 **Stationmaster:** Oh, there you are, Thomas. I was wondering when you would show up. Anyway, Sir Topham Hatt would like to see you at Knapford Station right away.

 **Thomas:** Alright, sir. I'll head over there right now. (whistles and chuffs away)


	2. Trouble For James

_When Thomas returned to the station, Edward was there too and Sir Topham Hatt was outside talking to James._

 **Topham:** You are a special mixed-traffic engine, James. You can pull both trucks and coaches easily but taken from your accident a week ago, you still must learn your way around.

 **James:** Yes, sir.

 **Topham:** And I know just the engine to help you.

 **Thomas:** (whistling) Hello Edward. Sir Topham Hatt called for me. What do you think is the matter?

 **Edward:** Shh. (whispering) Sir Topham Hatt is talking to James. Just hold on a second, Thomas.

 **Topham:** Um, Edward. Could you come out here for a second, please?

(Edward whistles and chuffs out of the station beside James)

 **Edward:** Yes, sir?

 **Topham:** Ah, Edward. Well, James here still has a lot to learn about coaches and trucks and I was wondering if you can help him to Elsbridge Station.

 **Edward:** Yes, sir. I'd be glad to. Come along now, James. And be careful with the coaches. They don't being bumped.

 **James:** Yes, Edward. I know all about coaches. (backs down to his coaches)

 **Topham:** Good then. Both of you get to that while I have a little chat with Thomas.

(Thomas chuffs out of the station, gulping)

 **Thomas:** Good day, sir.

 **Topham:** (walking over) Good day, Thomas. How is your branch line?

 **Thomas:** It's going well sir. However, there was a little mishap today when…

 **Topham:** I know all about it, Thomas. That's why I called you here. To warn you to be careful with how you handle your branch line. What happens on that line is your responsibility but when it comes to MY railway, then I must take immediate action. Do you understand?

 **Thomas:** Yes, sir. I'll be careful with how I handle my patience from now on. (whistling) Goodbye.

 **Annie:** Right you will, Thomas.

 **Clarabel:** We don't want to have the same mishap again.

 **Topham:** (calling) Goodbye, Thomas. (sighs and walks into the station)

At Knapford Station, everyone came around to admire James and his splendid red paint.

 **James:** I'm a really splendid engine, aren't I?

 _As Edward was coupled up in front of the train, James let out a loud wheesh of steam. A shower of water sprayed all over Sir Topham's nice new top hat. As James saw this, he thought he'd better go. By now, the passengers were in and the guard blew his whistle from the brake coach._

(A rendition of _James The Really Splendid Engine_ starts as Edward and James leave the station with the coaches. The song is sung by Sam Blewitt)

 ** _He's a really splendid engine as everybody knows_**

 ** _But he does go on and on and on and on, always telling us so_**

 ** _He is a splendid fellow but he really is quite vain_**

 ** _Who do we mean?_**

 ** _You got it!_**

 ** _James!_**

(Elements of James' jazz theme mix with the song as Edward and James chuff along the line.

 ** _Take a look who's coming down the track_**

 ** _Make way for James! Hooray for James!_**

 ** _Shiny shiny paint with a jet black stack_**

 ** _Make way for James! Hooray for James!_**

(Edward and James stop at Dryaw Station near the airfield)

 ** _What it is for certain and we really should note_**

 ** _(It's indisputable but let's take a vote)_**

 ** _He's a really splendid engine with a bright red coat_**

(The song is put on halt as Edward and James reach Elsbridge. Thomas is there with Annie and Clarabel)

 **Thomas:** Hello, James. Feeling better?

 **James:** Yes, Thomas.

 **Thomas:** That's good.

 **James:** Well, it's just that… (guard's whistle blows)

 **Thomas:** (whistles) Oh, sorry, James. Can't talk. Don't know what Sir Topham Hatt would do without me to run this branch line. (chuffs away)

 **James:** (gasps as he remembers) Sir Topham Hatt! Come on, Edward! We have to go.

 **Edward:** We have to wait for the rest of the passengers, James.

 **James:** But, Edward…

 **Edward:** Say no more, James. These are the rules of pulling a train. It takes patience.

(James groans)

 _James knew now that he would be in trouble with Sir Topham Hatt. As soon as the guard's whistle blew, James was ready to go._

(Edward and James leave Elsbridge. The song continue as they pass the field where James had his accident. The fence is mended and the cows are back)

 ** _James, (ee-oh)_**

 ** _He can brag all day 'bout how fast he goes_**

 ** _And how good he looks, ooh he's such a pose_**

 ** _In spite of the time when he fell off the line_**

 ** _We all think James is fine_**

 ** _But up and down the line, all the others say_**

 ** _"Despite his vanity he really is okay"_**

 ** _Dependable, reliable, and out of date,_**

 ** _We all think James is so great!_**

 ** _Cause's he really splendid engine with a bright red coat_**

(the song ends as Edward and James reach Maron Station)

 _Their journey ended at Maron Station. All of the passengers got off there. Edward whistled loudly._

 **Edward:** You're doing very well for your first day with coaches, James. You should proud of yourself.

 **James:** (meekly) Thank you, Edward.

 **Edward:** Is everything alright, James?

 **James:** Oh, yes, yes. I'm just thinking about the next day of pulling coaches. That's all.

 **Edward:** Good then. We'll continue tomorrow.

 _Secretly, James was worried about Sir Topham Hatt and what he might have to say about his top hat. He'd find out soon enough._

(Scene cuts to Tidmouth Sheds)

 _That evening, when James got home to Tidmouth Sheds, Sir Topham Hatt. James was relieved and puffed into his berth, ready for a good night's rest._

 _The next morning, however, Sir Topham Hatt came to see James. He spoke severely to James._

 **Topham:** Let me assure you, James, that this hat cost more then my previous one and the last thing I want immediately after I buy it is for it to be sprayed with water! You need to be careful with how you let off steam for now on, James! If you can't behave, I shall take away your red paint and have you painted blue! Have I made myself clear?

 **James:** Yes, sir.

 _James did not like this. After Sir Topham Hatt left, Gordon and Henry laughed. This made James very cross._

(Scene cuts to Knapford Station)

 _James became very rough with the coaches as he banged into them hard as he bought them to the platform._

 **James:** Don't talk! Come on! (sees that the station is empty) Gordon never has to fetch his own coaches and he's only painted blue!

 _To make James even more cross, this time no one came near him._

 **James:** I'll show them! They think Gordon's the only who can pull coaches!

 _Soon James was flying along the line with the coaches rattling behind him. Signalmen waved and shouted as he rushed by._

 **James:** Come on, now. Hurry, hurry, hurry!

 **Coaches:** You're going too fast! You're going too fast!

 _James laughed and tried to go faster but the coaches didn't let him._

 **Coaches:** We're going to stop! We're going to stop!

 _Soon the train came to a stop just by a meadow right after a bang in the first coach._

 **James:** What's the matter? The brakes are hard on.

 _James' crew exited the cab as the guard came over from the brake coach. James' driver looked at him._

 **Driver:** Leak in the pipe, most likely, James. I think that you've banged the coaches enough to make a leak in anything.

 **Guard:** How shall we mend it, driver?

 **Driver:** Believe me, guard. I think these things are best resolved with a newspaper…and a leather bootlace.

 **Guard:** Well, I've got newspaper in the brake coach but where would the bootlace come from then.

 **Driver:** Ask the passengers.

(James groans worriedly)

 _All of the passengers came out of the train to see what was the matter and the guard talked to a few of them. Finally, he came across a smartly dressed man who had bootlaces tied up to his shoes._

 **Guard:** You have about a bootlace or two there I see, young man.

 **Man:** What's your need for it, guard?

 **Guard:** There's a hole in the coaches. Please give me the bootlace and I'll return it straight to you.

 **Man:** No desire.

 **Guard:** Then I'm afraid the train will have to stay where it is. (turns towards the passengers) I'm sorry, people. I'm afraid the train will have to stay where it is.

(The passengers start shouting and James groans worriedly)

 **James:** I'm sure to lose my shiny red paintwork now.

 _The passengers went around saying what a bad railway it was. Then they told the man how bad he was instead. Everyone was very cross. At last…_

 **Man:** (sighing and untying the bootlace on his shoe) Oh, alright, alright. (handing his bootlace over) Here.

 _Everyone apologized to the man as the guard helped James' driver and fireman tie the bootlace around the hole in the coach. After that, the passengers were all onboard and James was able to pull the train. He knew now that he would be in trouble with Sir Topham Hatt._


	3. Troublesome Trucks

_At Knapford Station, Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for James. He had heard all about the incident and he was not happy. The big engines were waiting there too, ready for a tease._

 **Gordon:** (giggling quietly) Here he comes, Henry.

 **Henry:** (chuckling) I know.

(James chuffs into Knapford Station)

 **Gordon:** Fancy using a bootlace to mend a hole in your coaches, little James.

 **Henry:** Coaches may be new for you, James. Only, you're meant to take the passengers to stations, not to the middle of a field.

(Gordon and Henry laugh until Sir Topham Hatt walks up, clearing his throat)

 **Topham:** I understand that you must be having a bad day, James. But when it comes to my railway, I do not expect confusion and delay! Your coaches had a hole in them because YOU bumped them hard enough for it to happen.

 **James:** (groaning) I guess this means the end of my red paintwork then, sir.

 **Topham:** No, James. I was only joking about telling you that this morning.

(James sighs in relief)

 **Gordon:** (sighing) Pity.

 **Topham:** But I must stress on how serious of a situation this is that you have caused me, James. You will spend the next week or so in your shed.

 **James:** But, sir…

 **Topham:** That decision is final, James! Maybe it will teach you to be more careful with coaches. Off you go now.

 **James:** Yes, sir. (whistles and chuffs away)

 _The days passed and James was not allowed out of shed to shunt coaches or trucks once. Thomas often came by to see him._

 **Thomas:** Don't worry about it, James. I remember my accident with trucks where I almost had to stay in my shed. But I just ended up working with Edward in the yard.

 **James:** (sighing) That was not much of a punishment, Thomas. You got to do work but finally proved yourself. I, on the other hand, have no choice but to stay in this shed. That is until Sir Topham Hatt asks me to come out. I just wander whether or not I'll have to stay in this shed for always.

 **Thomas:** You'll come out sometime, James. Anyway, Sir Topham Hatt asked to shunt a few trucks in line before I fetch Annie and Clarabel so I'll see you later. (whistles and chuffs away)

 **James:** (to himself) No one will ever see my splendid red paint again all because I went so fast that my coaches had to be mended with, of all things, a passenger's bootlace?

 _At last, Sir Topham Hatt arrived._

 **Topham:** I see you are sorry, James. And I hope now that you will be a better engine. You have given me a lot trouble and people are laughing at my railway. I do not like that at all. But I will let you out now if you promise to behave.

 **James:** I'm very sorry, sir. I will try hard to behave.

 **Topham:** Now there's a good engine. I have a job for you, James. Will you please pull some trucks for me? Thomas is getting them ready for you.

 **James:** Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. (whistles and chuffs away)

 _As James arrived in the yard, Thomas shunted his trucks in line then puffed up beside him._

 **Thomas:** Here are your trucks, James. (cheekily) Just wandering, have you got some bootlaces ready?

 _And he ran off laughing. James grunted and switched lines, backing down to his trucks. He bumped them hard._

 **Trucks:** Oh, oh, oh! We want a proper engine! Not a red monster!

 _James took no notice and soon as the cars were coupled up, he was ready to go._

 **James:** Come along! Come along!

 **Trucks:** We won't! We won't!

 _But James didn't care as pulled the cars sternly out of the station._

(a rendition of Troublesome Trucks, sung by Sam Blewitt and the same style of _The Adventure Begins_ plays as James leaves the station)

 ** _When James pulls trucks, he thinks that he's so clever_**

 ** _And so he likes to bump them all in line_**

 ** _He pulls them out of the station and right along the track_**

 ** _He better take care_**

 ** _He better beware_**

 ** _Oh, he better watch his back_**

 _(Scene cuts from James pulling the trucks out of Henry's Tunnel and then towards Gordon's Hill)_

 ** _And soon after they pass through Henry's Tunnel_**

 ** _The trucks make their plan towards Gordon's Hill_**

 ** _They shout out "give up! Give up! You can't pull us! You can't! You can't!"_**

 ** _And a determined James replies back to them "I can and I will! I can and I will!"_**

 ** _But soon the troublesome trucks will cause mischief when it's the time_**

 ** _The trucks have made their plan and soon they're out of line_**

 ** _They wait till James has chuffed his hardest halfway to the top_**

 ** _Then half the trucks run down laughing_**

 ** _Oh, when will they stop?_**

 ** _The troublesome trucks have tricked the engines once again_**

 ** _James reaches the top but his driver stops the train_**

 ** _He backs James down the hill knowing they've left their tail behind_**

 ** _And now James realizes that trucks are out of line_**

(Song goes on halt as James backs down to the bottom of the hill)

 _The guard jumped out of the break van to warn approaching engines. Edward came into view and stopped just in front of the train._

 **James:** (slightly agitated) That's why it was easy. What silly things trucks are! There might have been an accident!

 _As James and the other half of the train reached the bottom of the hill, the shunter coupled the trucks up once more. James was ready to go._

 **Edward:** (whistling) Shall I help you, James?

 **James:** (whistling, and as the song starts up again) No, thank you, Edward. I'll manage.

 **Edward:** You're a very brave engine! Don't let them beat you!

 ** _And so as James pulls the trucks back up the hill_**

 ** _He bumps them hard to keep them all in line_**

 ** _And this time, nothing happens_**

 ** _James makes it to the top_**

 ** _It seems though he's won and the trucks have lost_**

 ** _Their tricks are put to a stop_**

 ** _And soon the troublesome trucks gave James no trouble by this time_**

 ** _The troublesome trucks realize James has put them in line_**

 ** _He pulls them to the next station for a drink and rest_**

 ** _Those troublesome trucks, their tricks are not always the best_**

 _Soon Edward reached the next station and stopped beside James. Sir Topham Hatt was onboard and hopped off the train and walked up to James._

 **James:** (worried, thinking) Oh, dear. What will he say?

 _But Sir Topham Hatt was smiling. He looked very pleased with James._

 **Topham:** I was in Edward's train and I saw everything from going up Gordon's hill. You have made the most troublesome trucks on the line behave. You, James, are a really useful engine.

 **James:** (whistling happily) Thank you, sir.

 **Topham:** And after that, you deserve to keep your red coat.

 **Edward:** (whistling and chuffing away) Great work, James.

 **James:** Thank you, Edward.

 _James never felt so pleased with himself. And he couldn't wait to tell Thomas the good news._


	4. Thomas Goes Fishing

(Thomas and James are facing each other and talking at Elsbridge Station)

 _At Elsbridge Station, Thomas and James exchanged all their news._

 **Thomas:** Wow, James. It's just been a normal day on the branch line but you managed to make a whole train of troublesome trucks to behave?

 **James:** Not just a whole train, Thomas, but the most troublesome trucks on the line, according to Sir Topham Hatt.

 **Thomas:** He must be very pleased with you.

 **James:** He is, Thomas. Things are going back in the right direction now that Sir Topham Hatt has let me out of the shed. I hear from a good source that he wants to try pulling the express.

 **Thomas:** The express?

 **James:** Yes, well, a few days as a station pilot at Knapford might build me up to that position.

 **Thomas:** Okay, but just remember, James, that Gordon is the only engine on the Island who can pull the express by himself. Anyway, I'm doing a branch line run now. The line runs by Elsbridge Viaduct.

 **James:** Oh, you mean the viaduct that runs down by the lake.

 **Thomas:** Yes. A lot of fishing goes on there. I wish my driver could take me fishing.

 **James:** Stuff and nonsense, Thomas. Engines don't go fishing.

 **Thomas:** Oh, James. You're acting like a silly stick-in-the mud.

(James sighs and rolls his eyes.

 **Driver:** I'm afraid, he's right, Thomas. Come on, let's get our passengers home before suppertime.

 **Thomas:** (whistling) Yes, sir. (chuffing out of the station)

 **James:** (snorts) Engines going fishing. (chuckling and puffing out of the station)

 _When Thomas chuffed along his branch line, he always looked forward to something special…_

(Scene cuts to Elsbridge River with people fishing down below)

 _…like the sight of the river for instance. Whenever Thomas came by, he would always want to stop and watch people fish. But his driver always gave him the same answer._

 **Driver:** I'm afraid not today, Thomas. What would Sir Topham Hatt say if we were late?

(Scene cuts back to Elsbridge Station)

 _When Thomas and his driver returned to Elsbridge Station, Thomas hoped for a nice long drink. His driver turned on the tap to the water tower but it was out of order and no water came._

 **Thomas:** Bother! I'm thirsty!

 **Driver:** Never mind, Thomas. We'll fetch some water from the river.

 _Thomas' driver and fireman found a bucket and some rope and they headed for the river._

(Scene cuts back to the bridge)

 _When they got there, they lowered the bucket off the bridge and fetched some water._

(The bucket drops slowly down to the river)

 _The bucket was old and had five holes so they had to pull it up and empty it as many times as it took for Thomas' boiler to be full. They finished at last._

 **Thomas:** (whistling) That's good. That's good.

 _And so he started along the valley._

(Thomas' branch line theme continues as he chuffs through the valley)

 _Thomas felt much better. He made good time too as he headed for the next station. But then, he began to feel a pain in his boiler and steam hissed from his safety valve._

(Thomas stops outside the tunnel as steam hisses out)

 _Thomas' fireman opened the tap in his feed pipe to let more water out but none came!_

 **Thomas:** (groaning) Oh, dear! I'm going to burst! I'm going to burst!

 **Fireman:** Don't lose hope just yet, Thomas. We'll find a solution.

 _So they damped down his fire and struggled on. Just outside the last station, they hurried Thomas into a siding right out of the way. His driver wrote notices in large letters DANGER! KEEP AWAY!_

(Thomas looking worried)

 _It wasn't long before Sir Topham Hatt arrived with an inspector._

 **Topham:** No fear, Thomas. We'll soon sort you out.

 _The inspector climbed up and looked into Thomas' tanks._

 **Inspector:** Um, excuse me, Topham, sir. Please climb up here and tell me what you see.

 **Topham:** Certainly, inspector. (climbing up beside the inspector and looking into the tanks) Inspector, do you see…fish?

(Thomas gasps)

 **Inspector:** I thought I did, sir.

 **Topham:** Goodness gracious me! How did the fish get in there, driver?

 **Driver:** Well, sir. The water tower at Elsbridge Station was out of order so Thomas and I went to go get some water from the river. The bucket was old and it had five holes so it took several tries to fill up Thomas' tank. But we had no idea that the fish would come along. We must have fished them out with our bucket.

 _Sir Topham Hatt laughed._

 **Topham:** (chuckling) So Thomas, you and driver have been fishing.

 **Thomas:** Um, I guess, sir.

 **Topham:** Well, fish don't suit you, Thomas. We must get them out at once.

 **Thomas:** Yes, sir.

 _So the driver and the fireman fetched rods and nets and took turns at fishing in Thomas' tank while Sir Topham Hatt leaned over and told them out to do it. Then, they all had a lovely picnic supper of fish and chips beside the line._

 **Topham:** (wiping his mouth with a cloth) Mmm, that was good. But you mustn't do it again, Thomas.

 **Thomas:** (sighing sadly) I won't, sir. Engines don't go fishing. It's too uncomfortable.

 _And he puffed slowly out of the siding, backed down on his coaches and puffed away._


	5. James And The Express

(Scene cuts to Knapford Station in the evening)

 _That evening, Thomas and James met at Knapford and Thomas told James all about it._

 **Thomas:** So it seems as though you were right, James. Engines don't go fishing. I learnt a very valuable lesson today.

 **James:** Well, it looks like we've both learnt valuable lessons, Thomas. I've learnt not to bump coaches and how to manage trucks while you finally learnt that engines don't go fishing. Anyway, I have to get back to Tidmouth. I have another busy day here in the yard tomorrow. (whistling) Goodbye, Thomas.

 _But when James returned to Tidmouth Sheds, Gordon and Henry were there, waiting and ready for a tease._

(Gordon and Henry chuckle as James chuffs onto the turntable and it turns him to his berth between and Gordon and Henry. James chuffs into his berth, feeling nervous)

 _When James chuffed into his berth to rest, the big engines talked of nothing but bootlaces._

 **Henry:** You sure know to handle troublesome trucks, James.

 **James:** Um…thank you, Henry.

 **Gordon:** But do you remember the time when they had to use a bootlace to get you out of trouble?

(Gordon and Henry chuckle while James gives a sharp look at both of them)

 _The big engines thought they had the last laugh. But James knew how to get back at them._

 **James:** Well, I may be obsessed with my splendid red paint, Henry, but at least that doesn't get me shut up in a tunnel. And Gordon, I may have had a few problems handling those troublesome trucks but I least I didn't need Edward's help to get them up the hill. And I didn't get stuck either.

 **Henry:** (sighing) Oh, alright. You win, James.

 _Henry had given up on teasing James because he didn't like being reminded of the time he wouldn't come out of the tunnel in case the rain spoiled his paint. But Gordon was still quick to boast._

 **Gordon:** You talk too much, little James. A fine strong engine like me has something to talk about. I am the only engine who can pull the express. When I'm not there, they need two engines. Think of that. I've pulled expresses for years and I've never once lost my way. I seem to know the right line by instinct.

 **Henry:** Yeah. Even when bursting your safety valve, Gordon.

(Henry and James laugh while Gordon sighs)

 _Gordon didn't think Henry's joke made much sense as he thought he knew the right line by where to go. Every wise engine knows of course that the signalman works the points to make the engines run on the right lines but Gordon was so proud that he had forgotten._

(Scene cuts to morning at Tidmouth Sheds)

As morning came, Gordon was still feeling boastful.

 **Gordon:** Wake up, James. It's nearly time for the express. What are you doing today?

 **James:** Um…shunting…

 **Gordon:** Odd jobs, eh? Ah, well. We all have to begin somewhere, don't we? Run along now and fetch my coaches. Don't be late.

(James whistles and chuffs away)

 _James went to fetch Gordon's coaches._

(Scene cuts to Knapford Station with James shunting Gordon's coaches in line)

 _The coaches were all shining with lovely new paint. James was careful not to bump them as they followed him smoothly into the station._

 **James:** (sighing to himself) Oh, wouldn't it be lovely to pull express and go flying along the line? (chuffs out of the station)

 _Gordon backed down on the train and waited for the passengers to get inside. The express was full of important people, like Sir Topham Hatt for instance. As soon as they heard the guard's whistle, Gordon started with the coaches gliding after him._

 **Gordon:** Look at me now! Look at me now! (whistling) Goodbye, little James. See you tomorrow.

 _James watched the train disappear and then went back to work. He pushed the trucks into their proper sidings and then went to fetch coaches for another train._

(James shunts orange coaches into the station)

 _James had just bought the coaches to the platform when he heard a mournful noise._

(Gordon chuffs slowly into the station)

 _Gordon sidled slowly into the station, trying not to be noticed. But James knew he was there._

 **James:** Well, hello, Gordon. Is it tomorrow?

 **Gordon:** (letting off steam feebly) Hmph!

 **James:** Did you lose your way, Gordon?

 **Gordon:** (sighing) I'd to think so little, James. But the fact is that it was lost for me?

 **James:** (sniggering) Lost…for you?

 **Gordon:** Well, yes. I was switched off the main and onto the loop.

 **James:** (chuckles) Oh, sure.

 **Gordon:** No, no, really. I had to go all around and back again.

 **James:** Well, perhaps it was, um, instinct, Gordon (chuckling)

(Gordon groans. All of the angry passengers leave the express, running up to the ticket booth)

 _It wasn't long before all of the passengers ran up to the ticket booth._

 **Passenger #1:** Oi, you call that a ride?!

 **Passenger #2:** We want our money back!

 **Passenger #3:** You call this a railway?!

 _It wasn't long before Sir Topham Hatt was ready to take action. Quickly, he climbed on a trolley and blew the guard's whistle. they all stopped to look at him._

 **Topham:** Now, I know you all are disappointed by our ride but I can do something to help that. I promise you all that we will have a new train at once. Thomas is on his branch line and he's far too busy.

 **Guard:** Are Edward or Henry available, sir?

 **Topham:** I'm afraid not. They have their own work to do. (thinks for a moment then has an idea) Wait a second. (walks up to James) Gordon can't do it, James. Would you take the honor of pulling it for us?

 **James:** Why, yes, sir. I'll try. (backs up from his coaches and backs down on the express) Oh, my dreams are finally coming true.

 **Topham:** (leaning out from the window) Do your best, James.

(A reprise of James The Really Splendid Engine by Sam Blewitt starts as James pulls the express out of the station)

(James puffs over the viaduct then swiftly through stations)

 _Speeding down the line like a lightning flash,_

 _Make way for James, hooray for James._

 _Hang on to your hat as he whooshes past,_

 _Make way for James, hooray for James._

 _He really knows how to stage a show,_

 _You gotta stand back and watch him go._

 _He's the really splendid engine with the bright red coat._

(Bridges and stations rush by on James' coat)

 _Look who's swaning it down the track._

 _Make way for James, hooray for James._

 _He never looks up, he never looks back,_

 _Make way for James, hooray for James._

 _A tad conceited, and really quite vain,_

 _He knows we love him just the same._

(Song goes up two pitches)

 _Take a look who's coming down the track,_

 _Make way for James, hooray for James._

 _Shiny shiny paint with the jet-black stack._

 _Make way for James, hooray for James._

 _He's the really splendid engine, shiny, shiny engine._

 _He's the really splendid engine, yep, that's our James._

 _That's James!_

(The song ends as James reaches the last station)

 _Everyone said thank you to James and even Sir Topham Hatt was impressed._

(Scene cuts to Tidmouth Sheds at night. Sir Topham Hatt shows up in his car)

 _That night at the sheds, Gordon praised James._

 **Gordon:** You did well with those coaches, I hear, little James. I am very impressed.

(Sir Topham Hatt walks up)

 **Topham:** You should be, Gordon. That was quite a ride there, James.

 **James:** Thank you, sir.

 **Topham:** Would you like to pull the express sometimes? I'd love to see you try it again.

 **James:** Oh, yes, please, sir. As long as Gordon's okay with it, of course.

 **Gordon:** Oh, of course not. All in good time, James.

 **Topham:** Great then. How would you like to some shunting tomorrow, Gordon, while James takes the express?

 **Gordon:** (reluctantly) Well, sir, I, uh…um…

 **Topham:** I'll make arrangements for tomorrow. Good night. (walks away)

 **Thomas:** Congratulations, James!

(Thomas, Edward and Henry cheer for James by blowing their whistles loud)

 **Gordon:** Oh, the indignity.

(Thomas, Edward, Henry and James laugh)

 _The other engines laughed, especially James. The next day, James and Gordon met at Knapford Station._

 **James:** How's it going with those trucks, Gordon?

 **Gordon:** Oh, it's all in good time, James. I like some quiet work while teaching these trucks manners. (bumps them)

(James whistles and heads to fetch the express for himself)

 _The two engines are now good friends. As the summer carried on, James sometimes took the express to give Gordon a rest. The big blue engine never talked of bootlaces anymore and they were both quite agreed on the subject of trucks._


	6. Thomas, Terrence And The Snow

_The days passed until the summer ended and it wasn't along before autumn had come to the Island of Sodor. Around this time of year, the wind bustled and the leaves blew along the tracks._ _One morning, as_ _Thomas chuffed along the branch line, he noticed the leaves changing from green to brown and the fields changed from yellow stubble to brown earth. As Thomas stopped at a signal, a tractor was plowing close by whom he had never seen before._

(Thomas stops at a signal to see Terrence plowing close by)

 **Terrence:** Hello there, little friend. My name's Terrence. I'm plowing now that it's autumn. Who are you?

 **Thomas:** I'm Thomas and I'm pulling a train. I run this branch line. (looks at his wheels and chuckles) Oh, Terrence. What ugly wheels you've got.

 **Terrence:** They're not ugly, Thomas. They're caterpillars. They take me to anywhere I want to go. Even rails.

 **Thomas:** I don't wanna go 'anywhere.' I like my rails, thank you. (signal clears and Thomas whistles) Goodbye, Terrence. (chuffs away)

 _As the weeks passed, Thomas would often see Terrence plowing and though he whistled, Terrence would never answer._

 **Terrence:** (to himself) Hmph! I'm not talking to that engine until he learns some respect for my caterpillars.

(Scene cuts to wintertime on Thomas' branch line)

Winter came to the Island of Sodor and with it, dark heavy clouds full of snow. Thomas' driver had a bad feeling about this.

 **Driver:** I don't like what I'm seeing, Thomas. A heavy fall is coming. I hope it doesn't stop us.

 **Thomas:** Ha! Snow! Silly soft stuff! It won't stop me. Just you wait and see.

 _But his driver begged to differ. By the time they safely finished their journey, the country was covered and the rails were too dark lined standing out in the white snow._

(Scene cuts to Tidmouth Sheds with Thomas. His crew stand near him with a blue snowplow)

 **Driver:** You'll need your snowplow for the next journey, Thomas.

 **Thomas:** Ha! Silly soft stuff! It won't stop me!

(Thomas' driver gives him a stern look. Thomas feels uneasy)

 **Driver:** (sternly) Now, you listen to me, Thomas. We are going to fix your snowplow on so I will have no nonsense please.

(Scene cuts back to Thomas' branch line. Thomas passes by the field and Terrence laughs as he sees Thomas struggling with his snowplow)

 _The snowplow was awkward and comfortable and made Thomas cross. He shook it and he banged it and when they got back to the sheds, it was so damaged that the driver had to take it off._

 **Driver:** You are a very naughty engine, Thomas! (shuts the shed door and the other engines laugh, except Edward)

 _Edward was in the berth next to Thomas and backed down into the sheds to talk to him._

 **Edward:** I'm afraid this is how winters get on Sodor, Thomas. It's a big responsibility for us engines. Even on branch lines.

 **Thomas:** But I don't like wearing my snowplow. (sighs and looks the other way)

 _Next morning, Thomas' driver and fireman came early and tried to mend the snowplow in time for Thomas' journey. But they couldn't make it fit properly. Thomas puffed away, feeling proud._

 **Thomas:** I shan't have to wear it. I shan't have to wear it.

 _He went on saying it to Annie and Clarabel all morning. But they were rather worried._

 **Annie**

 **And** We hope it's all right. We hope it's all right.

 **Clarabel:**

 **Fireman:** It's not bad here, driver.

 **Driver:** Indeed, fireman. But it's sure to be deep in the valley.

 _It was snowing and the rails were covered by the time Thomas started._

 **Thomas:** Silly soft stuff! I didn't need that stupid old thing yesterday and I shan't today. Snow can't stop me.

 _Thomas rushed into a tunnel, thinking how clever he was. But there was a large snow drift on the other side._

 **Thomas:** Silly old snow!

 _And he charged it, only to get crash right into it._

 **Thomas:** Cinders and ashes! I'm stuck!

 **Annie**

 **And** We told you so! We told you so!

 **Clarabel:**

 **Driver:** Back, Thomas! Back!

 _Thomas tried reversing but his wheels spun and he couldn't move. More snow fell and piled up around him. The guard went back for help while Thomas' crew and passengers tried to dig the snow away. But as fast as they dug, more snow slipped down until Thomas was nearly buried._

 **Thomas:** Oh, my wheels and coupling rods! I shall have to stay here until I'm frozen! What a silly engine I am!

(A tear drops from Thomas' eye)

 _And Thomas began to cry._

(Scene to Bertie taking Thomas' passengers away and then Terrence comes to Thomas' rescue)

 _A bus soon arrived to take the passengers and who should come to Thomas' rescue but Terrence?_

 **Terrence:** Hold on, Thomas. Snow never stops me.

(a rendition of Terrence's theme plays by Robert Hartshorne as Terrence reverses and backs up to Annie and Clarabel)

 _Terrence pulled the empty coaches and then came back for Thomas. Thomas' wheels were clear but still spun helplessly when he tried to move. Terrence tugged and slipped and slipped and tugged and at last dragged Thomas clear from the snowdrift and into the tunnel, ready for the journey home._

(Scene cuts to the other side of the tunnel with Thomas, Annie and Clarabel besides Terrence. Terrence's theme ends)

 **Thomas:** Thank you, Terrence. I'm sorry I called your caterpillars ugly. They're actually splendid.

 **Terrence:** Thank you, Thomas. It seems that you and I can be friends after all.

 **Driver:** I hope you'll be sensible now, Thomas.

 **Thomas:** I'll try, sir.

 _And Thomas puffed home._


	7. Epilogue: Thomas And Bertie

_As winter continued, Thomas was almost very careful with handling snow, even by wearing his snowplow. By the time spring came around, he was glad not to wear his snowplow._

(Scene cuts to the bus yard as Thomas pulls up alongside the bus shed with Annie and Clarabel. Bertie pulls up)

 _One day, Thomas was waiting at a junction when a bus arrived._

 **Thomas:** Oh, hello there. Who are you?

 **Bertie:** I'm Bertie. Who are you?

 **Thomas:** I'm Thomas. I run this branch line.

 **Bertie:** So you're Thomas, eh? I remember now. You're the one who got stuck in the show.

 **Thomas:** (a little embarrassed) Um...yeah.

 **Bertie:** Then I took your passengers and Terrence the tractor pulled you out. I've come to help you with your passengers today.

 **Thomas:** Help me? I can go faster than you, Bertie.

 **Bertie:** Oh, can you now?

 **Thomas:** Yes, I can.

 **Bertie:** Alright, Thomas. I'll race you then.

 _Their drivers agreed to the race going ahead._

 **Stationmaster:** Are you ready? Go!

(The opening tune from _Thomas' Shortcut_ starts as Bertie starts the race with Thomas not so far behind. Soon the music blends with a rendition of _Let's Have A Race_ , covered by Robert Hartshorne in G major)

 ** _Let's have a race, have a race, have a race_**

 ** _Let's see who is the quickest_**

 ** _Who can be the fastest_**

 ** _On your marks, now get set, go!_**

 ** _Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace_**

 ** _Let's see if you can catch me_**

 ** _Let's see if you can match me so_**

 ** _Let's have a race, have a race_**

(Song shifts back in _Thomas' Shortcut_ theme for an instrumental break)

 **Annie**

 **And** Why don't you go fast? Why don't you go fast?

 **Clarabel:**

 **Thomas:** Wait and see. Wait and see.

 **Annie**

 **And** He's a long way ahead, Thomas.

 **Clarabel:**

 _But Thomas didn't mind. He remembered the level crossing._

 ** _Thomas and his coaches couldn't go fast at first_**

 ** _Soon he found took a shortcut, his boiler fit to burst_**

 ** _Though he fell behind at first and Bertie drew in front_**

 ** _Thomas was determined to prove he was #1_**

(Scene cuts to the level crossing where Bertie stops and Thomas passes him)

 **Thomas:** (whistling as he passes) Bye, Bertie!

 **Bertie:** (chuckling) See you soon, Thomas. (honks and passes over as the gates open)

(Scene cuts back to the branch line)

 _After the road left the railway, they couldn't see Bertie then they had to stop the station to let off passengers._

(Scene cuts to Dryaw Station where the music ends. Thomas lets off passengers then leaves again. An instrumental rendition of Let's Have A Race begins)

 **Thomas:** (whistling) Come along. Come along.

 **Annie**

 **And** We're coming along. We're coming along.

 **Clarabel:**

 **Thomas:** Hurry, hurry, hurry!

(Scene cuts to a bridge. Bertie passes over and honks)

 _As they reached a bridge, there was Bertie tooting triumphantly on his horn._

 **Thomas:** Oh, deary me! Oh, deary me!

(Scene cuts to Thomas passing the windmill)

 **Driver:** Steady now, Thomas. We'll beat Bertie yet.

 **Annie**

 **And** We'll beat Bertie yet! We'll beat Bertie yet!

 **Clarabel:**

 **Thomas:** We'll do it! We'll do it! (sees Elsbridge up ahead) Oh, bother. There's a station.

(The music comes to a halt as Thomas stops at Elsbridge. Bertie is up ahead)

 _Then they saw Bertie._

 **Bertie:** Goodbye, Thomas. Sorry I can't stop. We buses have to work, you know. (honks and rolls away)

 **Thomas:** Oh, dear. We've lost.

 _But he felt better after a long drink._

 **Thomas:** Hurrah, we're off! Hurrah, we're off! (chuffs away)

(The instrumental rendition of Let's Have A Race starts again. James whistles as he chuffs into the station, pulling a goods train)

 **James:** Good luck, Thomas. You'll beat Bertie yet.

 **Thomas:** Thanks, James.

(Scene cuts to the bridge by the lake, Bertie honking close behind at the traffic light)

 ** _Let's have a race, have a race, have a race_**

 ** _Let's see who is the quickest_**

(Light turns green and Bertie starts again)

 ** _Who can be the fastest_**

 ** _On your marks, now get set, go!_**

(Thomas races through the tunnel and out with Bertie racing over, whistling triumphantly)

 ** _Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace_**

 ** _Let's see if you can catch me_**

 ** _Let's see if you can match me so_**

 ** _Let's have a race, have a race_**

 ** _Let's have a race -_**

 ** _Let's have a race -_**

 ** _\- right now!_**

(Song ends ends as Thomas reaches Ffarquhar Station)

 _It wasn't long before they reached the last station._

 **Thomas:** (whistling) I've done it! I've done it!

 **Annie**

 **And** We've done it, hooray! We've done it, hooray!

 **Clarabel:**

(Bertie honks as he races in and stops by Thomas)

 _Everyone was there to celebrate Thomas' victory, but they gave Bertie a big welcome too._

 **Bertie:** Well done, Thomas! That was fun!

 **Thomas:** Thank you, Bertie.

 **Bertie:** But…to beat you over that hill, I should have to grow wings and be an aeroplane.

(Thomas, Bertie, Annie and Clarabel all laugh. Next scene cuts to Bertie turning around leaving the station, Thomas chuffing after him)

 _Thomas and Bertie now keep each other very busy. They often talk about their race but Bertie's passengers don't like being bounced like peas in a frying pan. They would like to have another race, but it's not sure if that will ever happen._

(Thomas chuffs under the bridge with Bertie zooming over)

 _Thomas returned Annie and Clarabel to the yard, and then chuffed back into the station where he met Edward._

 **Thomas:** Good afternoon, Edward. You'll never believe what a day I had. I beat Bertie the bus in a race.

 **Edward:** That's nice, Thomas. I know all about it. But so does Sir Topham Hatt.

 **Thomas:** What? (gasps, as he sees Sir Topham Hatt walking over, clearing his throat) Sir. Oh, sir, it was _my_ idea to race with Bertie, sir. I wanted to show him...

 **Topham:** (signaling his hand) Thomas, there's nothing for you to be sorry about.

 **Thomas:** (surprised) You didn't, sir?

 **Topham:** No, Thomas. I do agree that from now on, you probably shouldn't race at dangerous speeds, especially with carriages full of passengers. But the passengers and stationmasters were rather pleased with you for winning the race, and so am I. You've proven to Bertie and his passengers that rails are indeed as good as rails, and the stationmasters say that of Bertie's passengers look forward to traveling on _your_ branch more often. Which is why I'm still glad that you're my #1 engine, and always will be.

 **Thomas:** Thank you, sir. But I don't think I'll need to prove my strength or speed to show that. Just being really.

 **Topham:** Very well, Thomas. And remember, be careful with the speed you go at. I've gotten no complaints so far today, but I wouldn't want passengers complaining about MY railway.

 **Thomas:** (whistling) Yes, sir. I promise.

(Sir Topham Hatt nods and turns around back towards his office)

 **Edward:** Well done, Thomas. Perhaps you weren't in as much trouble as you or I thought you might've been.

 **Thomas:** (chuckling) No indeed, Edward. (watches and sighs, as Edward whistles and leaves the station)

(Thomas pulls out of Knapford and watches as Bertie honks and pulls up beside him)

 **Bertie:** Care for another race, Thomas?

 **Thomas:** Perhaps not today, Bertie. _I_ need to get back to Tidmouth Sheds now. Maybe tomorrow, after we're finished delivering our passengers.

 **James:** (whistling, as he pulls up beside Thomas) Heard about your little triumph today, Thomas. Maybe you and _I_ can race back to Tidmouth Sheds.

 **Bertie:** (chuckling) Perhaps I can beat you both back there depending on which roads I take.

 **Thomas:** (thinking) Hmm...(looks down at Bertie and then over at James who both exchange determined looks with him)...okay. You're on, Bertie. On your marks...get set...go!

(Thomas and James race out of Knapford, as Bertie reverses and follows them along the road)

 ** _Thomas, James and Bertie began another race_**

 ** _Pistons pumping, boilers bubbling, wheels are set to pace_**

 ** _Drivers slowly gauging, fire's burning bright_**

 ** _Fireman slowly stoking_**

 ** _Three friends racing side-by-side_**

 ** _Let's have a race, have a race, have a race_**

 ** _Let's see who is the quickest_**

 ** _Who can be the fastest_**

 ** _On your marks, now get set, go!_**

 ** _Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace_**

 ** _Let's see if you can catch me_**

 ** _Let's see if you can match me so_**

 ** _Let's have a race, have a race_**

 ** _Let's have a race, have a race, have a race_**

 ** _Let's see who is the quickest_**

 ** _Who can be the fastest_**

 ** _Ready! Set! Go!_**

 ** _Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace_**

 ** _Let's see if you can catch me_**

 ** _Let's see if you can match me so_**

 ** _Let's have a race, have a race_**

 ** _Let's have a race -_**

 ** _Let's have a race -_**

 ** _\- right now!_**

(Song ends as Thomas and James reach Tidmouth Sheds. All five engines whistle and Bertie honks his horn as the scene zooms out over Tidmouth Sheds and fades. End credits roll with a rendition of _James The Really Splendid Engine_. The credits involve illustrations from RWS books _James The Red Engine_ and _Tank Engine Thomas Again_ )

 **COMING SOON: The Strike, based on the RWS book Troublesome Engines**


End file.
